


Ink Stains

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Juliet is drawing on herself in pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Stains

Butler suddenly noticed his three-year-old sister was cheerily drawing all over herself with biro. "Juliet," he said slowly, "what are you doing?"

She beamed. "Drawing!"

"I can see that. Why are you drawing on yourself?"

"Because then I'll be like you!"

Butler realised then that she was drawing little blue diamonds. He wondered at her childish adoration for the very thing that would take away her innocence. _You don't want to be like me_, he thought. But he said nothing. She wouldn't understand yet.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand, "let's wash this off before Mummy sees."


End file.
